


The Decomissioning of Orbital Base 41

by lizard_socks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Societal change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: Pyrite is worried that there won't be a place for her in the new Gem society.





	The Decomissioning of Orbital Base 41

Change was afoot in the Gem empire. Pyrope saw her crew take advantage of their new freedom and transfer away to find more fulfilling work. She expected as much; Orbital Base 41 had been redundant for centuries.

Pyrope planned on leaving, too, but there was still one crew member left.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Pyrope asked.

Pyrite, a short, angular Gem, looked down at the floor.

"It took me three hundred years to find this job,” she said.

"You're a brilliant engineer," Pyrope said. "You were made to do this."

"I never had a problem following clear orders, fixing conduits and relays," said Pyrite. "But when you're on a starship in active service, you have to work with the rest of the crew. Everybody expected me to be social, to make friends. And when I didn't, they thought I was going to report them for goofing off."

"That wouldn't be a problem anymore, would it?"

"Well, now if I don't seem outgoing enough, or if I say something in the wrong way, they're going to think I'm some sort of reactionary! I'm glad they're finally happy. But the new world they're building... I don't think I belong there."

Pyrite leaned against a wall and looked into the distance.

"I don't want to be responsible for making decisions. I just want to deal with the minutiae. That's all."

 


End file.
